Signal transmissions have continued to increase in speed as technology has advanced. However, in the transmission of signals between devices or elements, there are limitations on transmitter performance caused by certain circuit characteristics.
In a first example, inductances of device packages, generally caused by the bond wire connections, operate to cause variation in signal delay, and thus to create data jitter. The data jitter may limit the speed of operation of a transmitter.
In a second example, an RC (Resistor-Capacitor) time constant of a transmitter operates to limit performance, where the resistance is the terminal resistance of the connection and the capacitance is the mainly comprised of package capacitance and any board capacitance.